


Whirlwind

by distortedreams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedreams/pseuds/distortedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is a whirlwind, and he has no awareness of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see this is my first English-fic (it is definitely not my mother language), so I think there are sure to be some mistakes in my work. If anybody find out any of them please point them out if u are willing to do so:) and I would appreciate it :D

I said that nothing is moving on when Sulu casually, slowly turned around.  
"Hope so." He was not replying to me, I supposed, for my words was not even a question.  
He turned around, arms resting on the console.  
"For god's sake, Pashka." He shaked his head.  
*  
In terms of wind, abstraction instills. It has nothing to do with physics. Can an individual be compared to the tide of air?  
He moves almost like hurricane. Chekov is always around. When he is not running in the corridors, he walks too fast for Sulu to catch up with, four fifths of the time because Chekov generates crazy–reckless ideas in his mind. He operates his brain as whirlwind. And he will rush to the bridge, or the laboratory, or anywhere in which he can make that idea into reality. For Chekov, nothing is impossible, as if wind can manage to do anything. He holds Sulu's hand, while hurrying to his destination.  
He doesn't even notice about the speed. Maybe that leads to his conclusion: nothing is moving on... Nevertheless, Sulu considers it later during the break between two shifts. He hasn't work it out until Chekov calls him, realizing the secret is never far away.  
And the way he regards the world...As McCoy says, insane genious. Whirlwind genious, Sulu thinks. Attempting to insight Sulu, Chekov examines everything Sulu hides in his dewp heart. Although he never speak that loudly, Sulu knows that. How does a whirlwind enable to excavate your secret...Sulu thinks, maybe through love.  
*  
A strange new planet, like anyone they used to visit. Nobody is wounded except Sulu. The inhabitants resent the fact that he has a sword, and Sulu presents the sword in front of them because they are willing to attack a Chekov without his phaser.  
After awhile, they come back to Sulu's cabin( almost becomes Chekov's).  
"How's your wound?" Chekov asks him.  
"Please, stop talking about that...thing." That is the only appropriate word Sulu comes up with, "I just...Then…"  
"Oh, um..sorry, apologize.Then...maybe something conciliative."  
"Yeah...soothe."Sulu explores his memory, every condition with Chekov can be an option, but he decides not to tell him, not willing to ingratiate the little bastard, "Well, here' s one. It was a morning..."  
"Neptune." Chekov interrupts him. Sulu stares him for a while. His navigator looks back. They were invaded by some cruel aliens when they once passed by Neptune. Such terrible story is not the thing he wanted to recall, but Chekov saved him again at that time. Salvation occurs frequently, Sulu also got several chances to pay back.  
"Really, Pasha?" Sulu asks, Chekov leaning forward.  
" A morning, and in that morning I was still on Earth." Sulu continues, " I was reading a book nearby a stream. Time flew slower, and that was...that was harmony if you turn the word into something substantial. "  
He realizes that "harmony" is locked in the cupboard in his mind for a century. You will never use a word like that to depict the life in the universe, with Chekov. Of course he is not responsible for the cataclysm, while they just happen. Harmony and peace somehow disappear at the moment Sulu met Chekov, or aboard the Enterprise. His gardon, where he read his printed books, was inversed entirely, and he knows that there is no way to resume.  
*  
Chekov is like a whirlwind, jumping in to Sulu's world, sweeping all the things away: things he cherishes, things he casts hatred on, things he considers as paradox. But after that, Chekov still accelerates. After that he seems to be the only one reminding Sulu of love. He is the only one left in the world.  
He does is love. Curls, lips, sweated neck, fingers across Sulu's own hair. Smile, mourning, eyes painted blue and green. Metaphor, equation, language, envision, like a whirwind, enigmatically penetrates his heart with air and without raising Sulu's awareness.  
" Nothing is moving on, I mean , of course, compared with light," Sulu says, " We just need a specific condition."  
"Sure." Chekov says in an obscure tone. Sulu finds his past, and the past of cosmos in that whirlwind.  
"You know, Pashka."  
"Yep? "  
"It was a really awesome morning..." Sulu says, feeling that all the pain is released.  
All his life had been similar to and a replication of that morning, apple trees booming white tiny flowers, he reading Anna Karenina. Sulu thinks. Then a whirlwind broke in, and ruins... eliminates...no...not...it brought him a star, warm and steady. It was and is something new to Sulu. Chekov is a whirlwind, and he has no awareness of that.  
"I know, Hikaru. I know it." Chekov says.  
Now Sulu can kiss his whirlwind and taste his lips. 

FIN.


End file.
